The Horse Called Fuunsaiki
by Female Heero Yuy
Summary: The Devil Gundam has been destroyed. Rain is safe. Now comes the next issue in their lives. Whether or not they should keep Fuunsaiki. Let the dispute begin!


The horse called Fuunsaiki

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned G Gundam I wouldn't be writing fanfics about it. I do own the characters that are not apart of the anime and manga._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

She stared blankly as the man, who saved her, before her looked at her with pleading eyes. And she could swear the horse was following his example. "For the last time Domon we're not keeping the damn horse."

"But...but...it's Fuunsaiki." he put his face near the horses and petted him on his snout while looking at her cutely. "We loves the Fuunsaiki."

"How are you going to take care of it? And where would we keep it?" she chided him.

"He doesn't need much, just some grass, some oats, maybe an apple or two occasionally. A place to run. And...I thought we could build him a stable near the gundam." he gave her his most pathetic puppy dog face.

"Your crazy! You are officially the most insane man i've ever met!" she put a hand to her head.

"But it's Fuunsaiki."

"Yes...you've stated this already. Several times infact." she sighed.

"Awww comeon!" he whined. "Think about it! You can't spell Fuunsaiki without the word Fun." he tried.

"Nice try, but the answer is still no."

"Why am I even asking you?" he snubbed her suddenly, and pet Fuunsaiki some more. "You want to come live with us. Don't cha Fuunsaiki." he rubbed his face agains't his. Received a neeh in reply.

"Hey i'm your partner and I say it's an unneeded expense!" she stated in aggitation.

"I could say the same thing about your makeup." he looked off to the side. Once he'd seen the amount she spent on her makeup, and cringed. It was enough for him to get about two meals.

"Excuse me? How is that an arguement? My make up lasts a few months. This is a horse! It has to be feed! It's droppings cleaned! Brushed! It's a huge responsibility! Bigger than even having a dog! And it's not like you can have him neutered to keep his temperment good!"

Fuunsaiki seemed to become upset at that statement as he kicked up and shook his head vigorously. "Shuush." Domon petted him to calm him. "Rain, you'll hurt his feelings."

"HURT HIS FEELINGS? WHAT THE HELL DOMON?" she became outraged.

"Miss Rain is everything alright?" George asked as he and the other shuffle alliance members walked up to them.

"George, thank goodness! Will you please talk some sense into him!" she practially begged. "Domon wants to keep a horse knowing we have no where to put it."

"Well if that's the problem I could assist and keep it at my estate." he offered. "We've already got several horses, another won't do any harm."

"No. My horse!" he hugged Fuunsaiki by his neck.

"Why are you so adamant about the damn horse?" she clentched her fists, she was ready to slug him at any given moment.

"Do you know how long i'd waited just to ride him! Years! I only got to ride him for the first time in the past two weeks! He's like...the most badass horse in the universe! And I wanna keep him!"

"Is there some child like awe story that goes with this?" Argo asked.

"Yeah I was wondering that too. Considering how dedicated he is over this." Chibodee added. "Though i'll admit he is a pretty awesome horse."

"Well...when I was training with Master he said when I was older I could ride him. But he had me put on his sadle, brush him, feed him, the stuff Rain..." he looked at her, "...didn't even ask me if i'd done them before, basically. And of course when I got older, he said I couldn't ride him until I completed my training. And after that Master disappeared so I never got to ride him." he pouted. "Fuunsaiki was always a nice horse too. Sometimes he'd help me do my chores." he smiled.

"How does a horse help with chores?" Sai Saici asked in wonder.

"Okay, like for example. I'd be doing the laundry, and Fuunsaki would help me carry the laundry, by gripping the handle basket with his teeth."

"How much laundry could you and Master have?" Rain asked. "You both only have like one outfit."

"Do not! I also have my training clothes, and further more we also have underwear and socks ya know." he defended. "And you try carrying a laundry basket over a slope! It's tiring!"

Rain sighed as she threw her head back. Then looked at him again. "Domon just let George take care of him. He has what he needs."

"No." he stated instantly.

"Domon you realize he has a gundam and just maintaining YOUR gundam is exhausting right? Think about me as your partner who fixes said gundam." she tried.

"I've helped." He looked off to the side.

"Now that I think about it, why the hell does a horse have a gundam anyway?" she put her hands to her head.

"Cause he's cool like that." he gave her a huge grin. "Come on! You know you want to. If you think about it he made your dream of a knight carrying you off on a white horse come true." he tried.

"Yeah, too bad said knight is actually a martial artist."

"I have a sword don't I? It counts."

"I don't think your going to win this one Miss Rain." George stated bluntly.

"What ever happened to boy wanting a pet dog?" she grumbled.

"A dog wouldn't be this cool." Domon replied. "Plus a dog wouldn't be able to help carry stuff. And he does tricks!"

"What?" Chibodee raised a brow. "Domon I seriously doubt he could do tricks."

"Yes he can. Master and I taught him."

"I think you've hit your head one too many times Domon." Argo added in.

"Watch i'll show you." he looked at the horse. "Fuunsaiki, sit." he commanded. The horse obidiently doing as he was told. "Good boy." he petted him.

"As cool as that was, that was a rather basic trick. I don't really see teaching a horse to sit being difficult." Sai Saici scratched at his cheek. "Honestly that's probably the only trick a horse could do."

"Playdead." he commanded after. Fuunsaiki laying on the ground to pretend he was dead.

"Okay that one was pretty good." Argo watched in surprise.

"Roll over." came his next command, and yet again Fuunsaiki did as he was told.

Rain just watched in confusion. "How the hell does a person get a horse to do dog tricks?"

"Time and patience." he smiled. "Up Fuunsaiki!" he did a gesture. "Goodboy. I'll give you some apples later, and some sugar cubes." he promised, the horse giving a happy neeh in response. "See, it'll be totally worth it."

"I give up with you." Rain stated in defeat, "Keep your damn horse. But your the one who's going to take care of it."

"Yes!" he cheered.

"I can't believe a grown man would get so excited over a horse." Nastasha stated as she'd been watching in silence.

"You know you want Argo to lift you off your feet and carry you off on a horse too." Domon slyly remarked.

"Well..." she looked off to the side. "...maybe not on a horse." she spoke under her breath so no one would hear her. She couldn't deny she'd love it if Argo carried her off on his spaceship, though in her vision she was the captain and he was the second in command. And he was holding their newly born baby.

"You really can be inconsiderate you know that." Rain chided him.

"So says the woman who hogs the bathroom." he rolled his eyes.

"What's what supposed to mean?"

"TWO HOURS I WAITED TO USE THE BATHROOM! TWO WHOLE HOURS!" he shouted.

"Oh one time I did that! One time!" she defended herself.

"I almost wet myself!" he retorted.

"You could of asked a neighbor!" she shot back.

"Oh yeah let me just go to someone's room at two am going, "Hi, you don't know me, and I don't know you, but can I use your bathroom? Because my inconsiderate partner is hogging ours? Thanks in advance. And i'm totally sorry for waking you up, and if you weren't sleeping, then I apologize for interrupting your intimate moment.", yeah that totally won't be embarrassing." he stated.

"Why do I feel like that's happened to you before?" Argo asked.

Domon blushed in embarrassment. "Cause...it did...only when I was with Master Asia...and we were in a hotel to rest from a long travel." he started poking Fuunsaiki's snout. "Let's just say I saw something I never wanted to see." he turned away.

"Oh now you've gotta tell us." Rain suddenly perked up. "If your gonna keep the horse I demand to hear this story out."

"No! It's embarrassing!" he shook his head.

"Tell us! I gotta know!" Chibodee joined in eagarly.

"Look it involved things that should not be used during that kind of stuff." he tried to hide behind Fuunsaiki.

"Like what?" Sai Saici asked.

"Please do tell." George added, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Look it involved diapers, a pacifier, wax, and this weird shaped cylinder with a cord that was over the man's crotch. I'd rather not want to think about what they were doing, and I don't even want to know why they needed wax."

This made everyone blink at him silently, which made things feel exceedingly awkward for a while. Until someone spoke up.

"Wow...umm...okay..." George was at a loss for words. "I'm just to pretend that was never said if that's alright with you."

"That..." Chibodee started to laugh. "...was hilarious!" he started cracking up.

"Say what you will, because of that I will never knock on anyones door at night to use the bathroom." he continued to pet Fuunsaiki. "Not even if I was bleeding from my scalp with part of my bones showing."

"Did that just happen two months ago?" Rain asked.

"Shut up!"

"How did we go from the horse to this?" Sai Saici asked.

"Rain started it." Domon childishly remarked.

"Silence you! I don't want a martial arts, horse obessed man child trying to pin this on me!" she put her hands to her hips.

"Don't make me send Fuunsaiki on you. Trust me, he knows how to fetch. And he won't stop til he gets what he's supposed to get."

"Is this another one of those you know from experience?" George asked.

"No. I trained him to do it." he smiled proudly. "I also taught him to play keep away, which Master Asia has great experience with." he snickered.

"I know i'm gonna regret this later, but what did you have Fuunsaiki keep away from Master Asia?" Nastasha asked.

If it were possible Domon's grin grew even more. "His shorts." he started to laugh. "But in my defense he started the battle! I just ended the war!"

"What did he do?" Sai Saici asked.

He snickered for a moment, "Well when I was training he attacked me so I fell into some mud, and this wasn't the normal kind of mud mind you, this was the kind where you had to take a bath for a week to get the smell out. So as revenge I trained Fuunsaiki to play keep away, and when he was getting a shower I got Fuunsaiki to steal his underwear, while I hid his pants where he wouldn't notice. Many people saw a full moon that day." he laughed.

"Weren't you in the Guyana Highlands though?" Argo raised a brow.

"For training yes, but we stayed at a cheap hotel to sleep and bathe from time to time. Otherwise we bathed in the lake. Or slept outside. But most of the time we only stayed at the hotel when the weather was bad."

"Okay...so am I to assume you were at the hotel when the...war started?" George tried to find an understanding for this tale.

"Yeap." he grinned even more. "All I had to do was leave the door open so he could trot off." he giggled. "Fuunsaiki did the rest." he petted him again. "And the best part was when he ran past a group of nuns!" he laughed even harder. "That was so awesome!"

"I thought I knew you, but it seems I don't." Rain couldn't help but smirk. "You better not make him take my underwear, or i'll get you."

"I make no promises." he giggled some more. "You come at me, and i'll get you back. Leave me alone, and you'll be fine."

"How did you get Fuunsaiki into the hotel without the owner noticing anyway?" Chibodee asked. "I mean come on, someone was bound to see him."

"Oh that? Since it was raining and the hotel didn't have a stable Master Asia paid extra for him to sleep with us in the room. It was great, I got to have him in my bed." he squealed. "Who needs a stuffed animal when you can have a live one?"

"Miss Rain, I hope you weren't hoping for a normal life with him." George looked at her.

"He's a gundam fighter champion who knows martial arts. Normal with him sailed the boat years ago." she replied. "Only now a horse has been added." she sighed.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_I couldn't resist. Episode 39 where Domon gets to see Fuunsaiki...let's be honest his reaction kinda gives the impression he'd never rode him before that. xD And after...I just don't see Rain wanting to keep a horse. Even if said horse helped to save her. Her common sense would dictate they really shouldn't keep a dog, much less a horse. xD_

_Anyway I hope you guys liked it. I do have other G Gundam fics i'm working on (which are chapter fics) but i'ma hold off on posting them til they are either done, or until another work in progress fic I have is done. I did post a Christmas fic though you guys may enjoy as well =3_

_Reviews and Comments appreciated!_


End file.
